Similar Problems
by Genevieve
Summary: Kari is going throught a hard time, and Izzy and T.K are able to help her go throught. it. Christmas present for Loconik Digi. He ask me an Izzy/Kari/T.k love triangle. Come and read if you want to know with who she ends up with.


Hi all, this is Loconik Digi's Christmas Fic gift that I've written for him. He asked for an Izzy/Kari/T.K triangle. So here's what I thought up. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, never had and never will. Also, what is in this fic is not true. It's simply for the sake of the fic. SAKE OF THE FIC! So don't come and tell me after what I have wrong.

**Note:** There are things that do not make sense in the fic. Don't point them out to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'No, no , it can't be true....'_ Kari thought to herself as she was walked silently along a cold and dark street. She needed to get away. She couldn't believe what her parents had just told her. What her 'parents' told her. It was impossible. _'I can't be adopted , no, it's not true!'_

But it was. The people that were supposed to be blood bonded with her, but were not had finally told the truth. Hikari Kamiya, was not one of them. She was an orphan.... She remembered how they had broken the news to her.

**_~~~Flash-Back~~~_**

"Kari, I think you're old enough to know..." Her mother started, in a wavering, formal voice. Kari looked at the woman with questioning eyes. What was she talking about, were thoughts that ran through the girl's head. "You are already 16 years-old... 16 years-old... My god, you're growing up." Her mother gave her a small smile.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" She asked, not noticing her mothers crying.

"Come here dear. It would be better if you sat down." Kari did what was she was told and sat down on the couch. Her dad went over to his wife sides.

_'Is this some kind of intervention?' _Kari thought, looking at her parents, but she dismissed the thought, because for an intervention there had to be a problem, true that they do an intervention to let people know of their problems, but that was beside the point. In the movies and shows she watched, there were always a lot of people present, and at the moment, only her mother and father were there. Her brother, Tai , wasn't present, even if he did move out a while ago, if it this was an intervention, he would be there.... Kari shook her head to get rid of the thought, and listened to her parents. It was something really important and she had to listen.

"Kari, you should know that we love you a lot. We love you as much as any parent could love a child..." Her father started.

"But, "Her mother continued. " We think it's time for you to know, your not ours." Kari looked at her mother with her mouth wide open.

"Ahuh... Wah?" The shocked girl only managed to make that sound.

"You're adopted Kari." Mr.Kamiya said. "We found you in a basket in an alley when you were only a couple of months old. ... There were no sign of your parents. We took you in and made you our child..." Her father explained.

_'No, it... it can't be true...' _Kari thought. _'They must be joking...'_ She regarded her 'parents' deeply, searching for a sign of a joke, but found none She shook her head vigourously, got up and ran out of the apartment.

_** ~~~End of Flash-Back~~~**_

"I still can't believe it...." Kari said to herself. "I can't believe they're not my parents.... I was abandoned...." She choked back a sob. And then another one, but they were coming too fast and she couldn't stop them. Soon she could taste the bitter savour of tears that streaked down her face.

Her legs felt so numb, for two reason, shock and cold. She was outside at winter time with no coat on because she left in such a hurry. She allowed herself to drop to her knees and cry. She hugged herself to keep warm, but soon found it easier to just let herself be embrace by the cold.

Soon, she could feel nothing.

No pain.

Nothing, she had fallen into a deep sleep. Maybe more if somebody hadn't spotted her.

**_ ~~~~~~~~_**

Kari found herself in a warm bed. She started to stir a bit at the small of warm cocoa. She opened her eyes and discovered that she was in a familiar room, but she couldn't remember it.. She blinked once, twice and a third time before saying anything.

"Where am I...?" She asked to no one, or so she thought so.

"Thank god you're ok Kari. I was fearing for you life." She turned to the speaker, who was none other then her red-headed friend Koushiro Izumi, or as she and her friends called him, Izzy. He was smiling down at her with a look of relief on his face.

"Izzy?" She asked, in a bit of a daze. "How did I get here?"

"I saw you collapse in the street, with no coat and all, so..." He blushed a bit. "So I took off mine and covered you with it and brought you to my apartment." He shook his head a bit. "But tell me, what were you doing outside like that?"

Kari stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to say she was outside because she wasn't what she thought she was. The more she thought, the more it saddened her, and tears started to well in the corners of her eyes. And like before she couldn't stop the water works. Izzy noticed this and went over to her side.

"Kari are you ok? I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." He put an arm over her shoulders to console her, which Kari gladly excepted.

"I'm..... a... nobody." She said between sobs. "I'm worth.... nothing." She cried, confusing her friend. Even if he really wanted to know what she was talking about, he let her continue. "I'm... nothing at all! Nobody cares for me. They abandoned me..."

"Who did?" He asked.

"My parents!" She wailed.

_'What? Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya? That's impossible! ' _Izzy thought. _'They would never do anything of the sort.'_

"Kari what are you talking about?"

"My... parents.... my ..the people I live with.... they're not my parents... I'm not theirs...."She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm adopted..." She whispered.

"So?" Kari look at her older friend as if he was crazy. "It's not like they don't love you. It's not like they don't care for you. Parents are the ones that raise you, and that doesn't necessarily mean that they are the ones who gave birth to you."

"Izzy, you don't understand.... I'm adopted... You don't know--"

"Kari, I do know. It took me a lot time to actually realise my parents, Yasashii and Kojiro, are my real parents and not some strangers that I know nothing about." She looked at him.

_'Izzy is adopted too?'_ She thought. _'He seems so... okay with it... Maybe he is right...'_

"Kari? You okay?" He asked, because she sorta zoned out a while ago.

"Huh? Yeah... I was just thinking, that's all.... " She gave him a small smile. "I think you're right. I guess I over reacted..."

"It's okay, I was like that too when I found out about it, but everything's OK now." He gave her a reassuring smile "You know that I will always be there for you. " He motioned to his damp shirt. She gave a small chuckle at the sight.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's okay." He got up from the bed, and smiled at her. "Come on, my mom made hot chocolate. I'm sure you'll warm up with that." He extended a hand to her which she gratefully excepted and followed him out of the room.

**_~~~~~~_**

Kari was walking home after spending the night at the Izumies. They were so nice to her, they even let her borrow one of their coats. Izzy was lucky, and she guessed she was too because, her 'parents' were very nice too to have taken her in at.

As she stood in front of her apartment door she hesitated to enter. _'Why am I hesitating? It's not like they are going to bite my head off or anything to have left like that...' _She turned the knob slowly, and the sounds of fighting flooded out.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE LIKE THAT!" Her mother yelled.

"ME? You were the one closest her!" Her father responded.

"Oh, and what did you want me to do? Tackle her down?"

"And you wanted me to do that? For gods sake! I don't even know why you wanted us to tell her. "

"She has a right to know about her origin, better be by us then somebody else!"

"She was perfectly fine before you brought that up.!" Mr. Kamiya hollered

"Oh just shut the fuc--" Kari closed the door. Never had she heard her mother like that before.

_'Guess I made quite an impact on them when I left like that... They just must be upset and they're taking their anger out an each other. Yeah, that must be it... it must be...'_ She thought. She took a deep breath and entered as if none of what she had just heard had happened, as if what she supposed was true.

Oh, dear Kari, I wish that was soo.....

_***~*~* A Few Months after *~*~***_

" No, it can't be....." Kari said between tears to her friend, crying onto the shoulder of the person who said he would always be there for her.

"Kari , I'm really sorry..."

"Why can't they stay together! Why do they have to get a divorce." She sobbed even harder. "Why?"

"I don't know..." He wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know why..." Kari had come over about an hour before and threw herself at him the minute he opened the door. His parents weren't there so see the show, and he was glad at that, because the way Kari was holding on to him, you could have thought otherwise. He had brought her to the couch, where they still were. Kari had explained between sobs what had happened, he was really sad for her, but he couldn't relate, he didn't know what she was going through. His parents were doing great.

"Why couldn't they just stay together! "

"Kari..."

"I know, I know, I'm being selfish. But they're being selfish by making me choose who I want to stay with." She snivelled. "Lucky Tai, he doesn't have to do that. He lives on his own already."

"I'm sorry Kari..."

"Can't you say anything else then that? Can't you say something to make me feel better?" She pleaded.

"Kari, I" He thought for a moment. "I can't. I don't know what you're going through. But, you know somebody that does..." She looked at him.

"T.K?" He nodded.

"I'll call him over, OK?" She nodded.

_** ~~~~~~~**_

The door bell rang, and Izzy got up from the sleeping Kari, careful not to wake her, to answer the door.

"Hey T.K," He whispered. "Glad you could make it."

"No problem." He answered in the same tone of voice.

"She really needs comforting. She fell asleep in the living room. I think that all the emotion tired her out." Izzy explained taking T.K's coat and showing him the way to the slumbering girl.

"She seems to have cried a lot." Izzy nodded as he unconsciously stroked her hair. She stirred a bit at it and slowly shook the tiredness from her eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake Kari." Izzy said to her. She gave him a shameful smile. She didn't even realise she had fallen asleep. "T.K is here now." She turned to see her blond haired friend, and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi Kari." He gace her a small wave, then bent down and looked into her eyes. "How are you feeling.?"

"Like crap." She said. " But at least I feel better then before. " T.K raised an eyebrow ."Before I felt like sh... Euh... never mind."

"I should leave you two alone." Izzy said interrupting their little moment. "I'll go check on Tai. He'll probably need some support. You know, with Matt gone on tour, I'm sorta the best friend replacement. See you later guys. And Kari, I hope you'll feel better." He squeezed her sholder gently, then put his coat on and left the two of them.

"Thanks for coming T.K" Kari told him.

"It's nothing. Friends are there to help each other."

"Thank you." She whispered. She stayed silent for a while, till she choked a sob. T.K immediately went over to her side to comfort her.

"Let it out Kari. Let it out." gently rubbed her back. "You'll feel better. Just let it out."

"It's not fair! " She cried ."Why?" She asked the same question that she asked Izzy, maybe, the blond boy would have an answer.

"People change."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, people are not always who they used to be." Kari gave him a perplexed look. "I'll take you as an example. When you were younger, I'm sure you watched .... teletubbies , let's just say. Well now that you're older, you don't watch teletubbies, right?

"That's because it's annoying." T.K shook his head.

"No, it's because you changed."

"I still don't understand you. What does this have to do with my parents."

"OK, look maybe when your parents were younger, they liked things that now they find annoying." Kari looked at him thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that things they liked before, they don't now?" T.K nodded. "I think I get what you're saying. When I was a kid, my Mom would laugh at how forgetful Dad would be, but now, she gets really upset with him..."

"There are dozens of things like that, that can happen."

"Yeah... but that's just little things. They can go around it, can't they?"

"Kari, it's the little things that make up life. If they ignore all the stuff that bugs them, well they'll probably end up ignoring themselves, and it won't be any better because you won't have a family anymore." The girl looked at the floor. "Trust me," She raised her eyes to look at his. "It's better to be happy for your parents because they're separated, then to have parents who are together being miserable."

"Maybe you're right...." She leant on him, and gently closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Kari?"

"humm?..." She mumbled in a semi-sleeping state.

"You know that I will always be here for you."

"Yeah....." She yawned. "Just like Izzy..." And she fell into the dream realm.

_***~*~*~ A month later~*~*~***_

"Hey Kari." Izzy whispered to her because they were in a library. Kari turned from her book that she was reading a look at her red headed friend.

"Hi Izzy, what are you doing here?" She asked. He seemed a bit nervous, because he scratched the back of his head for an answer.

"Euh.. Well I came here to study."

"You don't have any books...." She remarked. Izzy gave a slight chuckle, pulled out the chair that was in front of her, and sat down.

"OK, so I lied. I called at your house and your mom said that you were here. I wanted to know how you were feeling. I haven't seen you in over a month."

"Yeah I know. I found it pretty weird the other day when I woke up in my bed. T.K told me that you guys carried me over there, so my parents wouldn't worry. Thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome." He returned the smile, and looked at her carefully. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. Mom seems more relaxed then ever, and Dad is much more fun to be with."

"I'm glad to hear that. So you live with your mom right?" She nodded.

"With both of them actually..." Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Not at the same time of course. My parents are going to do six months each in our apartment. Instead of me always moving it's going to be the parents." (A/N: Seems weird right? Well that's what my parents did. )

"Oh" He stayed silent for a bit, and played with his wrist watch. "Say, Kari would you like to get an ice cream cone with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too. I'm tired of reading anyway."

"Great." They stood up and they left the library together.

**_~~~~~~~_**

"...so then , my teacher just went into a frenzy." Kari spat out her mouthful of ice cream, on her and her buddy, because of laughter, as Izzy narrated what happened at school.

"Sorry Iz..." She started to wipe what she spilled with a napkin.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I spilled everything all over you. Sor--"

"Kari, I said it was okay, but you should go and clean yourself up, because your the one who got most of your double fudge chocolate ice cream." The brown haired girl let out a small giggle, and nodded. She went to the little ladies room to do what Izzy told her. While waiting, he started to stare into the direction she left in till...

"Hey Izzy, whatcha doing? Star gazing in the middle of the day?" Izzy looked up and saw T.K standing across the table.

"Hi T.K." He made a small wave at him, and motioned for him to sit down. So he did. Izzy bent forward a bit." and you weren't very far off by saying star gazing. In fact I'm waiting for Kari to come back from the bathroom. " He said. Then he realised what he had just said. He just called Kari a star. His face seemed to have been painted red at that moment.

T.K was a bit shocked at what his computer loving friend had just said. _'Izzy has a thing for Kari?'_ He was about to ask, but at that moment the person that they were talking about arrived.

"I'm back." She turned towards T.K. " Hi T.K, how are you?" She politely greeted. He was still a bit shocked , but he managed to respond to her question.

"Euh... Yeah I'm fine..." He looked at both friends, at his watch, then stood up. "Well would you just look at the time? It's time for me to..." He thought for a bit "to euh... help my mom make supper." Kari frowned and looked at her own watch.

"But it's only 2:43?."

"Oh, well because it's a big supper. Got a few guests coming. You know..." He nervously said because he was a bit uncomfortable with them. " Well, bye bye." He turned around quickly.

"OK, bye bye T.K. See you tomorrow at school." Kari called back to him.

_** ~~~~~~~**_

"Honey, are you all right?" Mrs. Takaishi asked to her son who was sulking in his room.

"Yeah I'm fine....." He replied, but his mother didn't buy it and entered the room and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Takeru, " T.K winced at his name. His mom only called him that when she wanted to know something. "Don't lie to me."

"You know how I told that I really like Kari?" His mother nodded. "Well, I think somebody else also likes her like I like her..."

"Oh... Well what you should do, is to show this other guy that you're there and that you won't go without a fight and--"

"Mom" He cut in. "this other guy is a good friend of mine. It's Izzy." His mother absorbed the information. She did know who Izzy was. He was the short red-headed that often help T.K in his homework. He was a really nice kid, and she knew that her son really respected him, and that they were extremely close friends. "And that's not all. Kari is going through a really hard time now, and she really doesn't need two guys to be fighting over her."

"Well T.K, maybe you should go and confront Izzy and ask him if he really cares about Kari like you do. Who knows, maybe he just looks at her like a little sister, or something like that." T.K snorted.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Well, for that you should go and ask. And if he does, well I'm sure you'll figure out something." She gave him a small smile, patted his back, and stood up. "Supper is ready by the way. Come and eat before it's gets cold." T.K reluctantly followed his mother out of his room.

_** ~~~~~~~**_

*Ring. Ring*

"Hello, Izumi residence, Yasashii speaking." Mrs. Izumi said answering the phone.

"Is Izzy there?" The other person said.

"Of course, I'll go and get him for you." She placed the phone on the counter and knocked on her son's door room. "Izzy, a friend of yours is on the phone."

"I'll take it from my room Mom." He said to his mother. "Koushiro Izumi speaking."

"Hey Izzy, It's me, T.K..."

"Hi, T.K. do you have any problem with your hom--"

"Izzy, could you came and meet me later. I have something to tell you, kay? It's important."

"...OK. I'll go by your apartment. See you."

"Yeah, bye." T.K hung up the phone. _'Wonder what he wants...'_Izzy thought. He then shook his head. '_I should go over to him now, it seems pretty urgent.'_

_**~~~~~~~~**_

T.K was outside of his apartment waiting for his friend to come. To pass time, he decided to practice his basketball skills. '_I hope this is a good idea... I'm going to tell him what I feel for Kari and... and maybe Mom is right. Maybe he just cares for her in a brotherly manner.' _He threw the ball at the hoop. He got it in.

_'But what if she is wrong...' _He threw it again, but this time it missed. It bounced off and landed in front of the one he is going to confront feet. Izzy picked the ball.

"Hi T.K, practising I see, but I hope that's not the only reason you've made me come here." He passed the basketball back to his friend, which he caught with a grin.

"No, there's a reason why I called you over..." He stayed silent after that.

_'How can I tell him? He's one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin it...'_

"T.K are you all right?" Izzy questioned seeing that the holder of the crest of hope wasn't speaking.

"I'm OK... it's just ... it's that I wanted to know what you feel about Kari."

"What I feel about her?" T.K nodded.

"I feel everything for Kari.... She is so wonderful. The nicest, most caring person I've ever met. She is everything that is good in the world in my eyes." He said dreamily.

"I guess that we have the same eyes then..." Izzy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like her too?" T.K nodded a second time.

"What's not to like about her? I even think I might be in love with her."

"I guess we have the same feelings..." He frowned.

"That was what I was afraid of..." He turned away from his friend and threw the ball at the hoop.

"So what are we going to do? Please don't say that we have to compete for her affection, and that the better man will win."

T.K caught the ball as it came back to him, and turned towards his friend, shaking his head. "Of course not, that would ruin our friendship, plus we would have to make Kari decide who she wants to be with, and I'm sure she couldn't do such a thing, for fear of hurting the other one feelings."

"So what do you intend we do?" Izzy questioned.

"Heads or Tails?" T.K asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Heads or Tails."

He repeated taking out a coin. Izzy looked curiously at him. "I think that we are both civilised, the winner will get the chance to court Kari, and the loser will back away. I know it seems immoral to choose like that bu..."

"No, I think it's the best solution in this situation. We'll let fate decide." T.K gave him a small smile.

"So Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." Izzy said.

T.K flipped the coin into the air. Both of them watched as it turnedf one way, then the other. Away in the same pattern.

"....."

"....."

The two of them stayed silent, watching the piece of metal floating in the air.

"....."

"...."

Finally it returned to the owner's hand, and he flipped it on the back of his other hand.

"Remember, the one who wins will take good care of Kari, for the both of us." T.K said, as Izzy nodded.

"Agreed. And the one who loses shouldn't be sore, nor jealous, and should try to find somebody too." Izzy said, as T.K nodded at his turn.

"Agreed." He took a deep breath." Ready to know what Fate decided for us?" He asked his comrade. Izzy too, took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Slowly, the blond boy took his hand off, hoping with all his might, that he would be the one.

They looked at the coin. Who knew that a little piece of metal could hold so much, that it could hold the decision that would depict the two peoples whole future.

"Congratulations Izzy. Heads." T.K held his hand out to, well to congratulate him.

"Thanks..." He accepted the hand shake

"And remember, don't be sore, nor jealous and...." Izzy started.

"And to find somebody." T.K finished. "And you, don't forget to take good care of her, for the both of us."

"I already agreed to it." The two friends looked at each other, even though they were in love with the same person, they still held their friendship in account, and nodded. They then let go of each others hand and Izzy headed towards his house, and T.K went inside his.

_** *~*~*About 8 years later*~*~***_

"Hey, Izzy, I see you did in fact take care of Kari." A 24 year old Takeru Takaishi said to a Koushiro Izumi who just got married. Ah, yes married... Izzy did in fact marry Kari after 8 years of dating. Both were deeply in love.

"Told you I would. Now could you please excuse me, but I have to rejoin her. Can't stay here talking to you, remembering the day I that could have resulted in me not being with her. Besides, I think that your fiancee, Rikira, is waiting for you to dance." Izzy said as he went over to Mrs. Koushiro Izumi. T.K chuckled a bit as he saw the newlyweds starting to feed each other cake.

He smiled and headed towards his fiancee, Rikira, as Izzy called her. Ah, yes fiancee... T.K had in fact found some one for him, and he had asked her to marry him. They too were both deeply in love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all people. Hope you liked it Nick. And look, I put T.K with somebody. Oh, and if you didn't notice , Rikira is an anagram of the name Hikari (Kari's full name for those who didn't know) Just like I did for Mayota, which is an anagram of the name Yamato, for those who follow my series. It's a Homage, to those couples.

Hope you liked my fic, and I hope that you people will review it.

-Geneviève


End file.
